Star Paws
by Sarah E
Summary: Er...what can I say about this...dun know. I'll let yous decide if you can read this


1 EPISODE 1  
  
1.1 After the explosion of a star a new planet was formed  
  
This was the planet zeer  
  
A peaceful and untouched planet  
  
The fad federation plan to capture the planet and force their very young Queen to sign an agreement  
  
To turn the planet into a restaurant  
  
The young Queen sort for help and two of the most powerful Jedi in the universe are coming to her help  
  
Or are they just simple at a takeaway  
  
1.1.1 Chapter one  
  
"What can I get you, sir" asked the shop assistant. "Er… I will have the cod and chips and mushy peas please," said Qug-gin-toniek. "…And I'll have the King prawn vindalour" said Kodie-dye-ordy. "Right that'll be $17:95 space bucks". Qug-gin sighted and handed over the money. "I don't know what has happened to money these day's" he said a bit upset because he had been saving that money to get some leave. "Oh do cheer up, Master" said Kodie, who was Qug-gin's 5th apprentice. "Look I know you want to get back, but the Jedi high council wouldn't allow ye". Qug looked at him, he was learning fast. "all right, I'll cheer up" he said as the cod and chips was placed in front of him. They both ate their meals and talked about nothing in particular when Qug's Mobile went off. "Drat" they both said together.  
  
1.1.1.1  
  
1.1.1.2 Chapter 2  
  
"We have are in range of the planet Zeer" said Blade 2.  
  
"Perfect, get Happy Chappy on the comlink" said Blade 1.  
  
Happy Chappy is the bad guy in this story, but the reason why they call him this is because he is always miserable.  
  
"Yes sir" said one of the many Storm poopers that the federation has made to make the ulamate warriors but they have potpies on their heads. Suddenly at message was picked up on the answer machine.  
  
Hi! I'm sorry to tell you this  
  
But we are very busy at this point  
  
In time so if you don't mind just  
  
Leave your name and number and  
  
We'll get back to you.  
  
"This is Qug-gin-tonick and you better give us permission to land on your ship and talk with you".  
  
"The Jedi have come to agree to a new treaty, over the planet Zeer" said storm pooper 169.  
  
"Send one of our robots to lock them up in the gas room, on full fart," said Blade 2.  
  
1.1.1.2.1 CHAPTER 3  
  
"Good day" said Rice C4, as the two Jedi came in. he led them into what was described as the comfrance room. "Could I get you anything to drink" he said in a Drunken Danish accersent. "No" they both said together. "Very well, I just go and rust in a coroner" said Rice C4. As soon as the doors were closed, a most disgusting fart went into the room. After 5 mins some storm poopers went to get the body's but were met by two angry and smelly Jedi.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
The 3 reaming storm poopers led the Jedi to the room but blade 1 and 2 tried to get rid of them again. So they sent the most meanest and toughest droids in the know universe and the hardest things to beat. They grabbed the chessboard and started to fight each other. By the end of the game the fearaion were beat. "Kill them" came a voice. "Leg it £ yelled kodie. Both the Jedi ran out of the cursor as fast as they could.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Qug ran through the forest of Zeer and saw up ahead something moving in the tree's. So he yelled, "Get down". The creature turned around, screamed and jumped up into the nearest tree. Qug has just say managed to grab hold of her. The creature is Jane Jar Drinks who is a Caturn, who has bean throne out of the city for a reason you will learn later. "Get off yo stupid 'umand" she said. (I better tell you now that Caturns don't say H at the begging of words). Qug jumped down and so did Jane. "Are you crazy you could have been killed". "I've got nine lives" said Jane. "well you may have but I don't, you silly…. ER….". "Catern". "Oh very well, look just get out of hear". "Not going". "Look if you don't the federation will kill you" said Qug. Suddenly there was a huge crash and kodie came rushing in. "Oh! Great a another 'uman" said Jane as she led the Jedi to her city.  
  
Chapter 6 


End file.
